Beautiful Country
by xxAlbinoBlackCatxx
Summary: England and America get into a fight that causes America to become sad. China steps up and comforts America and gives him a little cheering up! China goes to America's house and discovers that America might need a little more help from him to completely heal the wounds of the past. AmericaxChina and BrotherlyUsUK. First Fanfiction. No flames please! T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day of a World Meeting and America and England had, of course, gotten into a fight again. Everyone was used to these two fighting, but they all still listened to the same old insults flying back and forth.

"Eyebrows!"

"Fat ass!"

"Old man!"

"Git!"

"Jerk!"

"Wanker!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Germany. The two bickering nations stopped only to completely ignore the more than ticked off German. With Italy clinging to him, Germany deemed it time for a break and muttered "Just vone peaceful meeting iz all I azk for."

Only a few nations remained behind to watch the fight and to make sure the room didn't get destroyed. China, Russia, France, and Japan watched silently as America and England continued there brawl.

"You're just a stuffy old fart! I am no longer you're colony so quit telling me what to do!" America yelled.

"I wasn't telling you what to do you bloody yank! I was simply pointing out the many flaws with your solution to global warming!" England said loudly. America had long ago forgotten what the argument was about and was just insulting England because he could.

"You're just jealous that my country is full of cool people and yours is full of prissy ass holes who guzzle down dirty water and burnt shit!"

After America had said that, England had had enough. America had said things like this before and it usually didn't bother England, but today England was tired and didn't have any tea since America stole it and flushed it down the toilet. To put it simply England was one pissed off English man right now.

"YOUR COUNTRY IS FULL OF FAT IDIOTS! WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS OF THE LAND OF THE IMBECILES AND HOME OF THE FAT BRATS! YOUR COUNTRY ISN'T COOL, IT'S AN UGLY LANDMASS FULL OF UGLY PEOPLE AND THINGS!"

Everyone stared at England in shock. Even Russia was taken aback by England's harsh words. Japan sensed the hurt and anguish coming from America and the slight anger coming from France and China.

"Angleterre! Don't you zink zat was a bit 'arsh? You don't really zink zuch zings of Amerique, do you?" Asked France.

"OF COURSE I DO! HE'S AN UGLY UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Screamed England. "I'M SICK OF HIS BLOODY ARSE!"

"England! You're making him upset aru!"

"Igirisu-san, please, you are being irrational. You should apologize to Amerika-san."

"I will not apologize. I shall take my leave now." England said as he left the room. Bumping America on purpose on his way out.

"Aiyah! He complains about America being a child, then acts like one himself aru!" China said.

France sighed and excused himself from the room. " I will go find Angleterre and try to talk zome zence into 'im."

"I will go also." said Russia and the two left the room.

Meanwhile, America was standing there with tears in his eyes and shaking like crazy. China looked at Japan and said " I got this. You can go. I will cheer him up." Japan looked at China and then America before saying "Okay, please make him happy again. I've never seen him this sad before." and then Japan left the meeting room.

China slowly approached the young nation and hesitantly pulled him into a hug. America stiffened at the contact, but eventually calmed down enough to talk.

" Don't listen to England, I know he didn't mean it. He's just in a bad mood today."

" I know, b-but it s-still h-hurts to hear h-him say those things." cried America. " I know I screw up and s-say dumb things, b-but I really admire E-England. I don't want h-him to hate me."

"England doesn't hate you. None of us do." said China. The two were now sitting on the floor with China's arm around America's shoulders. " You're just young and enthusiastic and we're old and set in our ways."

A small smile graced America's lips then quickly disappeared. "Even if he didn't mean to call me fat and ugly, it's true right?" asked America.

"No! You're not any o-."

"I'm fat, stupid, and ugly. I guess it's true. I eat a lot, I don't really look good, and my idea to stop global warming with an air conditioner was pretty stupid." America looked so depressed while saying this that he looked like a kicked puppy. China wanted to yell at England for making such a happy nation turn into a depressed one.

"The air conditioner idea wasn't that dumb! Sure it's impossible and will probably never happen, but way to think outside the box!" China said, trying, and failing, to make the younger nation to feel better about his idea. It only made America even more sad.

"Listen here America. You're not stupid OR fat. You can't let someone's meaningless insults put you down!" America's frown lessened at China's words.

"I'm still ugly though." Mumbled America. China sighed and asked, "Do you know the Chinese word for America?"

" Yeah, it's美国*." America said. China was a bit taken aback that America knew even one word in Chinese and pronounced it so fluently. "Don't look so shocked, I learned everyone's languages from the many immigrants that came to my country." America said with an annoyed expression.

"I'm sorry, I guess I should have known." China apologized. "Do you know what 美国 means? Do you know what America means in my language?" Questioned China.

"Um...no? Why are asking me about YOUR language?"

"Because! 美国, America, means 'beautiful country'."

"Really? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?" asked America sceptically.

"Of course not!" exclaimed China. "You truly are a beautiful country."

America smiled and gave China a hug which he gladly returned. "谢谢*, China."

China chuckled and said. "You're welcome 美国."

Japan, France, Russia, and England were all standing outside the meeting room doors and had listened to the whole conversation between China and America. One by one they left until England was the only one left at the door. England smiled to himself and was thankful to China for helping America. He walked away slowly humming a lullaby he sang for America when he was little. All was right in the world...for now.

* * *

*美国...Měiguó...America

*谢谢...Xièxiè...Thank you

This story was inspired after my friend who's an exchange student from China. She told me that the Chinese word for America meant beautiful country.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the last day of the World Meeting and everyone was getting ready to go home. England had apologized to America that morning and the two hadn't fought at all that day.

America had asked China to stay for little bit after the meeting because he wanted to ask him something.

"You wanted to talk to me, America?" Asked China once everyone had left, but him and America.

"Yeah dude! I just wanted to say thanks and all for helping me out yesterday." said America. "I feel much better now!"

"Your welcome America. Is that all you wanted to talk about?" Asked China. America looked down to the ground with a slight blush on his face. _"He looks nervous..." _thought China.

"Yeah, but I wanted to give you something in return for helping me." America said a bit nervously and chuckled. "The next World Meeting is at my place, so... I thought maybe instead of staying in a hotel, you would like to stay at my house. That is, if you want to."

"That would be very nice America. Thank you." China said. He was a bit surprised that America would open up his home to him. China hadn't been to America's house before. Only France, England, Japan, and that other guy -What was his name? Oh well- had been to America's house. He was curious to say the least.

America seemed happy with the response. "I will see you next month then. Well goodbye!"

"Goodbye!" China waved. He honestly found himself excited for the next meeting and unknown to him, so did America._ "I wonder what his house is like." _was China's last thought as he left the building and prepared for his journey back to China.

* * *

This is really short, but I AM going to continue this. I will try to post more chapters often. I promise the next chapter will be longer! Bye~ the italics are someone's thoughts. I thought I'd mention that in case it wasn't clear.


	3. Chapter 3

China's POV

I woke up early this morning to catch my flight to America. I don't know why, but I wasn't able to sleep last night. I felt anxious and excited to see America.

I looked at the clock and noticed the time. With a big smile I left my house and headed to the airport.

The whole flight I found my thoughts drifting to the last meeting. America had really looked hurt that time, but when I think about it, he never seemed upset about anybody else's insults towards him. It's probably nothing, but maybe I can find out more about him from staying with him.

America had insisted that I show up a week early. I had asked him why and he made up some excuse about a new fast food restaurant opening up near him. I could tell in his voice he was lying, but agreed to it anyway.

After a very long flight I finally arrived at my destination. I walked into the crowded airport and saw America. He was holding a crudely drawn Chinese flag on a piece of notebook paper. I got a closer look and noticed he was dressed very nicely. He wore a suit and by the looks of it, it looked very expensive.

He finally noticed me and waved excitedly with a big smile on his face. "Hey! How are you?" He asked and gave me a big hug, but then quickly let go of me and said. "I'm sure you're tired from that long flight, come, let's go to my place."

The car ride to his house was quiet, aside from the occasional question. I found my thoughts caught up in what America's house looked like. After a little bit of thought I got an image in my mind. I imagined his house being very modern and messy with hamburger wrappers thrown all over the place probably. I chuckled and he looked over and asked "What's so funny?" When he asked this I had gotten a good look at his face and noticed how tired he looked. I caught myself staring and noticed the confused look on his face.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something funny. Hey! Keep your eyes on the road!" I scolded when I realized he wasn't paying attention to the road.

"Oopsies! Haha! What was the funny thing you were thinking of?" he said as he returned his focus to the road.

I quickly thought of something. "Umm...England's...eyebrows? Hehehe." I chuckled nervously. I was relieved when I heard him laugh loudly at that.

"Hahaha! That is funny! I mean, those things are HUGE!" I found myself laughing at England's eyebrows. Which was really immature of me, but who cares! Those things are ridiculous!

"You know, when I was kid, I thought that England's eyebrows were caterpillars, and that one day they would turn into butterflies and fly away." I laughed a bit at that. "I confronted him about it one day and the look on his face was priceless! He was sooo mad!"

We continued to laugh and make jokes about England's eyebrows till we pulled into America's driveway. I got out of the car and was shocked to find his house was totally different from how I had pictured it.

"Welcome to my humble abode, dude!"

* * *

Another short chapter. We'll learn more about America's home next time! I have a question though. Should I keep this a friendship thing or make it a romance? Let me know what you want! Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

China's POV

When I saw his house, it wasn't anything like I had imagined. It was quite modest for a mansion. The front lawn was beautiful, to say the least. The grass was neatly cut. Wild flowers were growing everywhere. A small pond with a bench at it's side, sat in the middle of the yard. A large cherry blossom tree loomed over the bench.

When we got into his house. It was just as grand as outside. The floor in the foyer was marble. The walls were painted a navy blue with white wanes coating. There was a large staircase that split into two with a large window in the centre, looking out into the backyard, which I would have to go see later.

"Your house looks like a palace! Did England or France decorate this place for you?" I asked in awe. A person like America is the last I'd expect to have such a grand home. Especially a home that's clean!

"Haha! Nope! This was all my design. Down to every last rose in the gardens." He said. "Besides, I've never brought England or France here. England would burn down my kitchen and France would drink all my wine!"

"Your house is lovely, America. I hope you'll show me the rest." I said as I looked around me.

"Of course, dude!" He smiled. "I'll give you a tour as I show you to the guest room."

He then walked over to a small plaque like thing with a bell on it. He rung the bell a couple times and a man that appeared to be a butler came to his side.

"Hill, please take these bags to the guest room I had prepared." America said, gesturing to my luggage.

"Of course, sir." The butler, Hill, said. Hill gave a quick bow, took my luggage, and headed up the stairs.

"You have a butler?" I asked him.

"Yep! He's really cool!"

"You still use bells? How old is this house?" I asked. His smile faded and he looked like he was lost in a sad memory.

"I had the bells installed a long time after the house was built. It's an old house." He said in a sad voice. In an instant though, his frown was replaced with a smile when he heard my stomach growl. "I guess you're hungry, huh dude?" I nodded a bit embarrassed. "I'll go cook dinner for us. Why don't you go explore the rest of the house!"

"What if I get lost!" I said. His house is huge!

"Don't worry, dude! There are bells in almost every room. If you don't know where you are, just ring the bell labelled 'kitchen' and I'll come to your rescue!" he said, striking a heroic pose at the end. "Well, have fun! I'll go cook us some of my favourite thing to eat!"

Oh, goodness. "America! Please don't tell me that you're making hamburgers!" I really was not in the mood for greasy meat patties.

"Oh come on! Hamburgers are good, don't get me wrong, but they're not my FAVOURITE food!" He said. "Do you honestly think I could eat hamburgers all the time and still look this freaking gorgeous? I mean come on. I am fierce!"

I couldn't help laughing at that last part. I guess he's right though. I can't deny the fact that he does look like a fairly attractive male I thought as I looked him up and down.

"Umm...Dude? You're kind of checking me out..." He said kind of awkwardly.

I realised what I was doing and started blushing 50 shades of red and so was he by the looks of it. "Sorry, America..."

"It's okay dude." his awkward expression was switched out with a smile and he turned to leave, but before he left he said. "Oh, you can call me Alfred if you'd like. We're friends now so it's cool."

Friends? Did he really think me to be a friend.? I smiled at that. "You can call me Yao then, since we're friends."

"Okay, Yao! Well, have fun exploring!" He said and quickly walked away."

"Okay...Alfred." I said to myself. A small smile graced my lips.

Now. Where to go to first?

* * *

We'll get a full tour of America's house next time! I'm going to try and make this a romance so bear with me cause it's probably going to suck! Haha! Reviews are like girl scout cookies to me! Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

China's POV

I decided to start from the second floor and work my way down. A lot of the rooms so far were quite interesting to find in Alfred's house. I had found an art room filled with interesting paintings and sketches. I noticed that one wall was covered with paintings of all the countries. They were all painted on canvases shaped like that country and then rearranged to look like a map. I also found some paintings that were of Italian landscapes, most likely a gift from Italy.

The next room I saw was more like what I'd expect from Alfred. A big game room with a large TV and every gaming console ever. A little snack bar sat off to the side of the room.

The most impressive room I saw would be the Library. Books upon books everywhere. Classic literature from around the world and in every language. I noticed a couple maids dusting the bookshelves and decided to go on my way.

I felt kind of rude for wandering around someone's house, but I think Alfred might be more insulted if refused, so.

I found lot's of other rooms, mainly spare bedrooms. One door, however, stood out from the rest. It was at the end of a hallway that was lit by candles, which was odd considering the rest of the house has electricity. The walls and floors were different and they looked really old. I noticed a couple doors stand out. The first one I opened and it was obviously an old master bedroom. It was dusty, dark, and had old things that looked untouched for centuries. I opened the closet and found old European clothes from years ago. Next I went to the bathroom and it was obviously old. It was a porcelain tub, but with no plumbing. A bucket sat next to it and some old towels were folded on a shelf. I left the room and went to the next a little ways down the hall.

This room was also old, dark, and dirty, but It looked to be a child's room. An old stuffed rabbit laid on the bed. The closet had a little nightgown and red ribbon, as well as some pants and vests obviously from a different era.

I was starting to get scared as I went to the last room. I opened it to find what appeared to be a storage room. I noticed a box with little toy soldiers that looked strangely British. A suit jacket hung over the back of an old rocking chair and a box with a musket and the faded blue uniform of an American soldier from the revolution.

I looked around more and found a box full of letters addressed from England and a table with an old tea set in top. A box of very outdated Earl Grey tea next to it.

"What is all this?" I asked myself. And all of a sudden the chocked voice of Alfred came from behind.

"Why are you here?"

* * *

Sorry for the wait! I don't know when I'll update again because I'm in a musical soo lot's of practice especially since it's this week! Gahhhh! Any who! I realy want to go in depth on England and America's BROTHERLY relationship and have China helping him though it. Which will of course cause there relationship to blossom! So tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

America's POV

I left for the Kitchen to go make some dinner for me and China. "I hope he has fun exploring my house!"

I hummed as I made manoeuvred around my kitchen in my sexy apron that was pink with white lace. France had given it to me for my birthday last year and it's obviously a woman's apron, but come on! I make it work!

Anyway, as I was cooking I realised that I probably should have told China not to go near the old part of the house. I frowned remembering just what that part was...

**FLASHBACK**

"_Wow Engwand! It's a Howse!" America exclaimed with glee._

"_Not just any house lad! Our house!" England said as he cuddled the boy in his arms. "Come let me show you the inside and then we can have some delicious scone." He smiled down at the boy._

"_Yay! Scones! I wove you Engwand! You'll be my big bwother forwever right?" America asked._

_England was surprised to hear the words 'I love you' being directed at him and he was so overcome with joy. "Yes, America, I will always be your big brother no matter what and I will always love you."_

**END FLASHBACK**

A tear fell down my face at the memory of that broken promise. "I better go find China. I don't want him seeing my past."

America ran up the stairs and immediately noticed that his storage room door was open. "Oh no..." He ran to the painful room I time to hear China ask "What is all this?"

I stepped into the room and while chocking back tears asked. "Why are you here?"

China's POV

Alfred looked like he was about to break down crying right then and there. Was I not supposed to be here? He seems so upset. A lot of this stuff seems to have to do with England.

Then, realization dawned on me. The master bedroom with all the old European attire. That was England's room. No plumbing or lighting in this part of the house means this is a very old place, left in it's original state. The kid's bedroom was most likely America's.

Why would America keep all this? Was this why he's been acting weird lately? The last couple meetings he was not his normal self. He would always have a sad look on his face and occasionally glance at England.

Was he upset about the past?

I was broken out of my thoughts to the sound of crying. Alfred was now sobbing and holding his head saying "Why. Why. Why."

"Alfred...What's wrong? I'm sorry for being in this room. Will you tell me what's wrong?" I asked concerned. I've never seen him act like this before.

"H-he...l-l-lied." Alfred sobbed. Lied? Who lied?

"Who lied?"

"E-E-Engwand..."

Engwand? Ah! England.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door and wondered who it could be. Soon after the butler came in and said "Sir, someone is here to see you."

America managed to pull himself together and asked "Who?"

The butler replied. "It's Mr..."

* * *

Oooh a cliffhanger! (A really crappy cliffhanger) You can probably guess who's at the door... Anyway! I added some of America's POV and there will definitely be more of America's and Mystery guest's POV in the future this fic is probably gone be maybe like 20 chapters at most. The AmericaxChina will really come out after the Angsty America saga in my story. Review and let me know what you think! Bye~


	7. Chapter 7

_America managed to pull himself together and asked "Who?"_

_The butler replied. "It's Mr..."_

* * *

England's POV

It had been a rather decent flight to the United States. I was so consumed by my thoughts, it felt as if I had made the journey in just a few minutes rather than hours.

I had come to the States to figure out what was wrong the Alfred. He had been acting quite strange lately. It's not like I particularly care about him or anything, it's just...Oh fine, I do care about the boy.

He's just been acting so strange lately! He's been quite distant for a few months now. Ever since July, at the World Meetings, he wouldn't talk as much and he agreed with everything I said. However, I wasn't too concerned then. The real concern started after the last meeting where we had our spat. We fight all the time, but he's never cried about it, and he usually forgets about it the next day and calls me to see if I want to 'hang out'.

I waited and waited and no phone call came. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't answer. So I hopped on the next flight to the U.S. His boss had said he was at his house in Virginia. I didn't know he kept a house in Virginia. I looked at the address again and it seemed vaguely familiar. As I drove up his driveway I saw why.

It was the same house I built for us when he was a just a colony, but with new additions. I noticed his car was there so at least he's home. I walked up to the door trying to suppress my memories. I knocked and to my surprise, a butler came to answer.

"Hello, may I speak to Mr. Jones, please." The man looked a bit surprised at seeing me and then his expression turned sad. Had something happened to Alfred?

"Certainly Mr. Kirkland, I presume?" I nodded at the question of my identity. "Please come in and I will fetch Mr. Jones for you.

He stood aside to let me in and told a maid to take me to the parlour. As he left to go up the stairs.

I pushed all my proper ways aside and followed the butler instead. I came her to check on Alfred and I was going to see him now. As I kept following the butler, I noticed we came to an older part of the house. The flood of memories came on me at once as I noticed the door to my room left open, I stopped to look inside and noticed it was in the same state that I had left it. Tearing myself away from my room, the next room I peared into was Alfred's room. It was the same as it had been the last I saw it. I couldn't stop the tear that fell when I noticed the stuffed rabbit on his bed. I had made that for him when I had first found him.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"_Alfred don't cry." I said to the crying child as I held him in my arms. "I'll only be gone a short while. Just for a month or two, I promise. I'll be home again come Christmas, okay?" I assured him._

"_B-but what if something happens? W-w-what if I g-get scared?" Alfred cried._

"_I made you something just in case you do get scared." I told him as I sat him down. I sat down in front of him and wiped away his tears. Then I pulled a stuffed rabbit out and handed it to him._

"_It's a stuffed bunny, just for you, Alfred. If you ever get scared, then just hug the rabbit and he'll make you feel better!" _

_Alfred looked up at me and stopped crying. "Weally?"_

"_Yes, really." I assured._

"_Thank you big bwother Engwand!" He smiled. I continued to hold him the rest of that night._

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

As I continued walking I came closer to where I presume Alfred is.

"Sir, someone is here to see you."

I heard some sniffling and then. "Who?"

Alfred? He sounds like he's been crying. I ran closer to the door and as I reached the door.

"It's Mr..."

"Alfred!" I said as I went over to him to see if he was well.

"Arthur? W-what are you doing here?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"I came to see if you're a-a-a- ACHOO!" I sneezed. "Why is this room all dusty?" I asked as I started to look around.

As I looked around I noticed we were in a storage room. A storage room full of a painful past. I noticed the soldiers I made Alfred, I noticed the suit, but what stood out the most, was the very musket that broke our brotherhood and destroyed the one thing I loved the most.

* * *

Sorry for the wait! The next few chapters will be about England and America's brotherly relationship, but then the America and China stuff will come in. I probably shouldn't have included England cause I am a huge UkUs fangirl, but I really wanted to have Us x China. This fic will remain as Us x China. So don;t worry. Please review! It makes me happy! Bye~


End file.
